The Fox, the Pig, the Lamb, and the Investigator
by AnimeGirl2258
Summary: The Fox runs rampant killing whoever she wishes caring for nothing but Wrath. The Pig dines quietly eating whatever she wishes for she cares for Gluttony only. TheLamb cowers silently sniffling as she's prepared for slaughter. The Investigator stalks all three, ready to destroy their strength, greed, and weakness, or perhaps these sins shall be the ones to destroy the Investigator?
1. Chapter 1

The Fox, the Pig, and the Lamb

Men, women, children, they all looked the same at that moment, as they laundered in their still mixing blood as it pooled around each of the thirty-seven victims, the vibrant light beams shining down on the corpses from the stain glass window only made the scene appear more biblical than it should have, but how could it not seem so? They were in a church after all.

Shinohara closed his eyes solemnly as he looked on the horrified expression of a decapitated little girl whose life had ended far too early and in an immeasurably ghastly way.

"Neee~ Shinohara-san, this one sure made a mess of things huh?" His subordinate said in a curious way, Shinohara sighed mournfully as he nodded before walking away from the younger investigator.

"Come over here, Juuzou, there's something you should see since you're working this case too."

Soon the superior and his underling were standing before a small TV in the minister's office, watching as the ghoul responsible acted out the horrible deed resulting in the senseless slaughter of innocent lives. The video was nearly an hour long, five minutes in it was already obvious what measure of suffering those people had gone through.

"She recorded it herself." Shinohara spoke up, neither he nor Juuzou looking away from the screen, "we've dubbed her, Yoko."

"Is it because her mask looks like a fox?" Juuzou questioned and Shinohara nodded as they watched the creature on screen clad in a black leather bodysuit which had a tight leather hood pulled over her head to conceal her hair, the only part of her body not covered by black leather was her face where the fox mask rested.

"Every time she goes on one of these killing sprees she always records it and leaves us the DVD in a place we're likely to notice. For instance, she lodged this one into the Ministers forehead." Shinohara scratched the back of his neck. "She never shows her face, never leaves any physical evidence behind, no hairs, skin follicles, none of the victims ever get the chance to fight back so there's no use in assuming they got her DNA on them." Juuzou gave him a questioning look, "like her blood." The white haired male nodded in understanding. "Strangest thing is; she never eats any of her victims."

"Hmmm, do we have any leads?" Juuzou questioned curiously and Shinohara sighed.

"Well how 'bout it Doves?" Both Juuzou and Shinohara looked back to the small screen, "think you can apprehend me? I started this game with you a while ago, and you've yet to come close to winning." She chuckled darkly, "guess that shows just how useful you are." She then raised her mask just high enough for only her mouth to be exposed, she smiled darkly into the camera as she spoke. "Time for another hint." Juuzou looked questioningly to his partner.

"She always leaves us clues as to where she'd gonna strike next, however these 'hints' of hers are always too vague to get anything from, and they're never very reliable." Shinohara explained quickly.

"Next I'll be visiting a place important to you, one that is considered dangerous by many, a place where only the brave go." She gave a crooked smirk. "That's all for now."

"An important place… Dangerous to many… Where only the brave go… Could she be talking about Cochlea?" Shinohara questioned quietly, "if only we could find out who she is…"

"Do we have no leads at all?" Juuzou questioned with growing interest in the Yoko.

"Well, we do have a few suspects but it's not like they're easy to track down." He said as he turned from the TV, Juuzou following as they left the church all together. "We're going back headquarters to look of the files we've got on the suspects. Maybe we can find something useful."

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." A calm voice said as she entered into the dark space.

"Tsk, that's stupid of you, Uta. Of course I was coming I gave you my mask to fix after all." She said with a growl, the tattooed ghoul laughed at that.

"Your attitude is as bad as ever, Wrath." He stood from his seat, handing her the mask she'd come for, "or should I call you Yoko instead?"

"If I've got such a bad attitude then you should keep better company." She stated as he came closer to her and ran his fingers through her short locks, while gazing at a fox shaped pendant in her hair.

"But your bad attitude is what makes you so attractive," he purred as inspected her closely, she wore the leather suit she wore when going on a spree.

"Hit on me all ya want, it's not gonna happen." She said as she turned away from him. "I'm gonna go cause some turmoil."

"You know you can still join us." He said, and she stopped as she began to remove the pendant from her hair, "causing chaos and turmoil is what the Clowns do best. Its why we get the las laugh." She tucked the pendant inside her suit as she slipped her hair into the leather hood attached.

"That's a stupid motto, and I'm not interested in joining you little club." She said while placing the mask on her face and turning to him.

"But with you we could wreak total havoc on everyone!" He said with a smirk as he looked on her, she looked like a monster then even in Uta's eyes, but that's what he like best about her.

"I don't work well in groups. Crowds gimme that itch to slaughter." She turned away, "see ya." She was gone.

Nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing, N.O.T.H-ING! There was absolutely nothing in the files Juuzou had looked over and it was incredibly frustrating! He sighed as he laid his head down on his desk, sometime his job was just too boring. The building shook suddenly causing Juuzou to jolt upright as he felt his chair roll a bit underneath him, the lights began to flicker, and Juuzou began to wonder if it was an earthquake, then he realized it couldn't have been since the shaking ended so quickly.

Everything was quiet for a moment then screaming erupted in the distance, Juuzou jumped to his feet, grabbing his Jason as he did so, and took off in the direction of panic. He took the stares as he descended the electricity went out completely causing his to pause in the pitch black stairwell, but he was quick to hurry on.

He found himself in the destroyed lobby, looking on the debris around him, fallen ceiling beams, broken windows, ripped up pieces of concrete flooring. It was impressive that such damage could be done in about a minute, then his eyes traveled to the floor which had turned into a lake of blood and mangled corpses, even more impressive that so many investigators could be killed in that small time frame.

He darted forward, ready to find the ghoul responsible for the massacre before him, it had to be the Yoko, it just had to be. He smiled at the thought of destroying such a challenge, in the middle of his sprint something swung down before him causing him to come to a sudden stop before distancing himself.

The Yoko hung upside down from a ceiling beam which had fallen and gotten stuck between a pillar and a broken window, she cocked her head to one side as she looked on him, her red eyes smiling at him through her mask.

"Why hello there, Little Girl." Juuzou straightened a bit at that, "I didn't know they let kids like you join the CCG so early, you must be one tough chick huh?" Just then something in Juuzou's head snapped and he found himself grinning. "I didn't feel like going through every floor of this place just to kill you guys off, so I figured if I waited her then more would come, I'm a little disappointed that only you've should up Investigator-chan."

"… Ne," Juuzou spoke in a lower tone than he usually did, "… Rei-chan, this ghoul's pretty strong isn't she?" He paused before answering his own question in a raspier tone,"yeah." "I bet she'd make a nice quinque." "Yeah, time to score some good boy points!" He charged her, swinging his Jason in an attempt to cut off her head, to his surprise she merely caught his scythes blade with one hand before shoving it away, hard enough for Juuzou to stumble, she then swung down from the beam she'd been hanging from and flung herself into the middle of the carnage she'd created. "I need to make Mama proud." Yoko cackled at that.

"So you're an out of the closet psycho!" She exclaimed, "glad to find one of my own kind among the humans!" He charged her and she shook her head as she slowly released her ukaku, "Silly Little Girl, you're gonna die that way."

"Juuzou! STOP!" Shinohara shouted suddenly causing Juuzou to hesitate in his run ultimately resulting in his sliding in the blood of his colleagues, he struggled to stay on his feet for a moment, but once his balance was regained he looked over his shoulder to see Shinohara on the other side of the room. "Don't attack her alone! Retreat!" He'd never hear Shinohara sound so desperate before.

"Little Miss Investigator." The Yoko's voice was closer then, Juuzou whipped his head in her direction only to find that she was just an arm's length away from him, her fiery wings erupted with shards, a few nicking and cutting him as he dodged and took cover behind so rubble. "Hm? You running away from me? That's fine I'll just come find you, and your little friends too." She had just prepared to dash at them when a beeping echoed through the lobby, it was the timer on the watch the Lamb had set for her, Yoko silenced it quickly. "Well that sucks, my times up already. I gotta get going now, sorry I don't have enough time to think up a riddle for those of you who aren't dying, but you'll be seeing me again real soon!" She crouched low for a moment then she sprung forward, her ukaku causing a small aftershock as she disappeared from the remaining investigators sight.

The timer had gone off which meant it was time to return home. It was such a drag to have a time limit on her, but it was something the Lamb, who didn't approve of her needless violence, had requested she do so that way she wouldn't spend too much time of her sprees and get them all in trouble.

Wrath, the fox, was a sin which wanted nothing more than to cause turmoil and despair in humanity. Wanted nothing more than to watch as they crumble under the weight of her strength.

Twenty-seven lives were stolen that day, only eight survived the Yoko's attacks, one being Juuzou, and four were in critical which only seemed to worsen as time passed. Shinohara sighed as he sat next to his subordinate in a separate CCG office, they were going to be questioned about what they saw.

Shinohara looked to his unusually quiet partner with a frown, that ghoul had triggered him, he'd heard her call him: "Silly Little Girl," and that was exactly what caused Juuzou to lock up, being misgendered like that was traumatic for Juuzou, made him think of the time he'd spent with Big Madam when he was forced to live as a girl.

"Well, thanks to you we were finally able to get a good look at her kagune." Shinohara said, Juuzou was unresponsive, "before this, we never knew what it looked like. On the DVD's she'd left us she'd never used her kagune, so it was really a great help." Still no response, "you did really well you know." Still nothing and Shinohara sighed, as he could only hope that his partner would return to himself soon.

Tsukiyama Shuu sat on his couch, eyes locked on the TV's screen, a smirk on his lips as he rested his chin in his hand. So Yoko had struck again, he'd always considered her to be such an entertaining girl, that's why he kept her around so often. Just then the entrance to his grand living area opened, a servant stepped in and bowed as his guest approached him.

"Ah~ good evening!" He greeted as she approached gracefully, "you're late, I'd begun to think you'd stood me up." The woman scoffed in an amused, but still elegant, way.

"Why, I wouldn't miss dinner with you for the world." She said softly, and Shuu stood as he inspected her. Long elegant navy evening gown shaped to her overly thin body, a shawl draped delicately around her arms, hair pulled back into a bun leaving a few thin strips of hair down to frame her face, her body accessorized with diamonds which twinkled in the lowlight. "Have you been watching the news?" She questioned suddenly.

"Why, of course My Dear, that Yoko is quite the force to be reckoned with isn't she?" He said as she took a seat next to him to view the TV as well.

"Oh yes, she's quite powerful. But lacks any elegance I couldn't possibly stand to fight in such a way." Tsukiyama let out a low chuckle as he looked on her with a devious smirk.

"Ah, that reminds me. I've got something for you." He said with a smile, and her painted lips curled into a smile.

"Another one?" She questioned as he revealed a diamond barrette, in the shape of a pig, he'd given her two others, which he gently placed in her hair.

"They suit every part of you." He stated happily, and she nodded. "Now then," he stood from his seat offering his arm to her, she looped her hand gracefully around his arm as she stood as well, "let's eat. I look forward to dinning with you again, Gluttony." The two strolled off into the dining hall, where a meal fit for only the finest connoisseurs awaited them.

"Afterwards, are we to watch a performance?" She questioned as they approached the table.

"My, my, you do love to watch the scrappers fight don't you? Yes, yes, of course we'll watch a grand show tonight!" He exclaimed while making a large gesture with his arms.

"I can't wait."

"Uugh," Shinohara groaned as he threw some papers down onto his desk, Juuzou looked curiously to his superior. "As if 20th ward headquarters being attacked only day's ago wasn't bad enough! Now we have to deal with the Gourmet's!"

"What's happened?" Juuzou questioned with a tilt of his head, the home office was still under repair, the ceiling had been damaged greatly and there was talk of the building actually collapsing because of it, so Juuzou, Shinohara, and the rest of the 20th ward CCG branch had been relocated to another smaller piece of property within the same ward.

"Ah, well," Shinohara hesitated slight for fear of triggering the boy, "a series of abductions have occurred," he began, "by a Gourmet called Gluttony… That's not unusual for Gourmets, however, this one in particular, well according to the people whom had been kidnapped by her, they said that she released them."

"Whaaat?!" Juuzou was genuinely surprised! He'd never heard of such a thing before.

"Each of the victims stayed in her custody for varied amounts of time, some nearly a decade, some a year, a month, a day, some were lucky enough to only have been there a few hours!" He looked back to the files he'd just thrown onto his desk. "Each give accounts that are similar to your own, but, these people didn't see much of their captor at all. Most of these victims can count the number of scrapper fights the participated in on one hand. What's more they said when she freed them she apologized to them for the way they'd been mistreated." Juuzou kneaded his brows together, then shook his head, that was totally bizarre.

"What's she look like?" He questioned, Shinohara looked to him, "I always knew exactly what Mama looked like, so they should know too right?" Shinohara shook his head.

"They said she always wore a mask around them, a cartoon pig mask that covered her eyes and nose, victims also said had they not been in such a scary situation they would've considered it cute."

"This Gourmet sure is a weirdo!" Juuzou said with a giggle.

"Rip him to pieces!"

"Tear out his insides!"

"Drain his blood!"

Gruesome demands rang out, in tones of malevolent joy, in the large arena, even Tsukiyama cheered at the two combatants he observed below him. He looked back to Gluttony, who stayed silent as she watched the battle through opera glasses, a small smile on her lips.

During scrapper performances she was always the only one to keep her composure, while everyone else began to whoop and holler like uncivilized hooligans, she very much disliked such behavior coming from people of the same class as she, couldn't they at least try to gain so dignity?

"What do you think of it, My Dear?" Tsukiyama questioned as he took his seat next to her, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"What a silly question to ask." She stated as she continued to look through her opera glasses, "of course I'm enjoying myself, there's performance going on, and I'm with you as well." Tsukiyama chuckled at that.

"Then why don't you stay the night with me?" He questioned, Gluttony's smile never faltered and her eyes never looked away from the scrappers below.

"Because, I don't want to." She stated, and Tsukiyama brushed his hand lightly up her exposed arm, in an attempt to make chills run up her spine, as he lowered his mouth closer to her ear.

"But you enjoy being with me, I know you do otherwise you wouldn't keep coming back. Won't you agree to be mine already?"

"No, I won't say it again." She said in the same delicate tone she always used.

"But why, Sweet?" Tsukiyama questioned in a dejected tone, "you know how I feel about you? Why won't you be with me?"

"Because I don't feel the same. I enjoy you, that's undoubtedly true, and I do harbor some sort of affection for you, but I don't love you." Tsukiyama sighed sadly at that, it was always the same every single time. But that didn't mean he would simply give up.

The scrapper fight ended, and so did Gluttony's enjoyment, what a shame it was to have such a wondrous performance end. Oh well.

Gluttony, the Pig, was a sin which wanted nothing more than to devour everything around her, every meal, every human, every soul. She wanted to devour their will to live, and their will to hope. Gluttony wanted nothing more than to devour humanity along with all of its hopes and dreams.

A tip had come in that day, information on a certain coffee shop, Shinohara considered it worth looking into. He and Juuzou entered the shop, with greetings from the staff.

Juuzou had been looking all around the shop as they entered and continued to do so even when they sat down, until his eyes stopped on a waitress, whom sat behind the counter reading a large book, Juuzou wasn't sure why but something about her seemed familiar to him. One of the girls' coworkers gave her a rough shove to her shoulder and gesture for her to get to work, she closed her book and stood with a bow.

"Hello, and welcome to Anteiku." She greeted the two investigators with a sheepish smile, "what would you like?" She questioned, Juuzou became completely focused on her as his partner placed his order. Short platinum hair, which shimmered like snow, pulled up into a curly ponytail, rounded glasses shielding cherry orbs, a shiny pendant in her hair in the shape of a lamb.

"Juuzou!" Shinohara gave him a light tap, causing him to look away from the waitress, "she asked what you wanted to order."

"Ah! I want these sandwiches!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the picture on the menu, and the girl nodded sheepishly.

"Is there anything else?" She questioned as she looked back to him, she jumped as she saw he was staring at her again then averted her gaze, however, her eyes kept darting back to the young investigator.

"Yes, actually there is one more thing." Shinohara spoke up, "I'd like to speak with the Manager, if it's not too much trouble." The girl blinked a few times before smiling nervously.

"No trouble at all, I'll get him now." She turned but when she did she ended up running into one of her co-workers, causing him to drop an entire tray of food onto the floor, the auburn haired male growled down at her.

"Orino!" He scolded, "watch where you're going! You're worse than Rouma!" Juuzou and Shinohara watched as she hid her face behind the pad of paper she'd written their orders on.

"Sorry Nishiki, I-I didn't mean to…" She trailed off and he pointed behind him.

"Just go get the broom and clean this up!" She jumped.

"R-right!" She hurried off, she handed their order to another of her colleagues, and stumbled toward the broom closet.

Juuzou snickered, that girl was a total klutz wasn't she? But still there was something not quite right about her.

It had been a long day… Too long, Nishiki was always scolding her for something, be it reading or tripping over her own feet, it wasn't her fault she was so clumsy. She sighed as she placed her uniform in her work locker, and changed into her baggy grey sweater, which sported a lamb graphic on it, slipped on her pants and high-tops before leaving the restaurant for the night. As she strolled on she looked up to the sky, watching as snow flurried down on her, she really so enjoyed the winter time, everything was always very peaceful then.

"Hello!" A voice pipped she turned quickly to find a customer from earlier bounce next to her, she moved away from him quickly, it wasn't just any customer it was the one who'd been staring at her throughout the day... Did he plan to attack her?

"H-hello." She greeted back, unsure of what to do or say.

"Funny running into you in the middle of the street like this!" He exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Huh? Why's it funny?"

"Ne, would you mind answering some questions for me?" He stepped closer and she shied away from him. "You see, I'm an investigator! And I've got some questions regarding a guy that used to work at Anteiku." She immediately knew he was talking about, and agreed to answer whatever questions he had. "We know he was in an accident, and had to have some ghoul organs transplanted, but I was wondering if you know where he is now?"

"I don't, I actually never got the chance to meet him, I was only hired after he left." She answered honestly, as they strolled on in the cold.

"Ah~ I see, thanks for your help then. I was gonna ask you earlier but what with you falling all over yourself and looking like a fool I didn't think you'd need the extra hassle!" Her eyebrow twitched at his comment.

"Well, how considerate of you." She said as she stopped, they had continued walking and Orino didn't realize that she'd been walking the path she usually took home! Her house was only a block away then, how could she have been so careless! "Um…"

"Hm?" He cocked his head to one side, "whats the matter, Orino-chan?" She jumped as he spoke her name.

"Wh-when did you learn my name?!" She questioned in concern.

"That fellow worker of yours kept shouting it! How could I not remember?" He giggled, and Orino softened a bit, the man before her was an investigator which made him beyond dangerous, not to mention he was acting like a stalker at the moment, but he was also extremely cute and innocent looking; Orino was too naïve to look past his appearance to be too concerned about him.

"W-well… Do you have any more questions for me?" He thought on it for a moment before shaking his head in the negative, "well, in that case, I should be getting home." She said as she passed by him.

"Oh, by the way! My names Juuzou Suzuya!" He exclaimed from behind, she looked over her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you, Suzuya-kun." She called and he waved to her before turning in the opposite direction. She was a ghoul, no question about it, he'd discovered what was so familiar about her: her smile was reminiscent of a certain ghoul he'd recently encounter, however as he strolled away from her he couldn't help but notice there was something else strange about her.

 _"What a charming boy he was!"_ Gluttony exclaimed in delight. Orino locked her front door behind her.

 _"Hey! Hey! That was that girl I fought when I attacked the CCG!"_ Wrath shouted, Orino flopped onto her bed. _"She thinks she can step to me, I'd crush her! Though I'll admit I'd love to face that crazy side of her again!"_

"Suzuya-kun is a boy." Orino corrected, Wrath scoffed.

 _"There's no way! It looks too girlie to be a boy!"_

 _"Wait, did he say his name is Juuzou Suzuya?"_ Gluttony questioned, _"If I recall correctly Big Madam was in a fuss a few years back about losing a pet of hers, a boy named Rei Suzuya I believe. She's told me many a time that I would've loved to see him scrap as Juuzou."_

"Gluttony, please don't get Big Madam looking for him, what you gourmet's do to people is horrifying." Orino said tiredly as she retrieved two pendants from her pocket.

 _"Blah, blah, you're sucha Goodie-Two Shoes!"_ Wrath exclaimed, Orino placed the fox pendant on the right side of her hair. _"You're not a Lamb at all! You're a Buzzard! A scavenger!"_

"And what you do to people is no better, Wrath!" She scolded.

 _"My, my, listen to her she acts as though she's not guilty of killing as well!"_ Gluttony laughed, Orino placed the pig pendant on the left side of her hair.

"You two are the killers! I'm not a killer! I'm not!" Orino cried as she reapplied the lamb pendant between both the fox and the pig. "Humans are what keep us alive, we should be grateful to them and not kill them so frivolously. Actually we shouldn't kill at all, it's wrong."

 _"What we do you do, we kill, that means you kill."_ Wrath stated, and Orino could hear the smirk in her tone. She sat up on her bed then looking around her bedroom which only held her and her things inside.

"That's not true!" Orino shouted.

 _"Ladies, Ladies,"_ Gluttony cooed, _"let's calm ourselves, there's no need to start a dispute like this, it never does anything but upset us all and gets up nowhere. Not to mention it ruins my appetite."_

"You're right," both Wrath and Orino agreed.

The three had learned to coexist by talking out their decisions and making certain deals and agreements, for example the timer that Wrath must wear when going on a spree, they decided on what was best for all of them and what would keep Orino from getting them all caught, she was the klutz of the three after all.

Gourmet, Killer, Scavanger, she was only one, but all three at the same time. Orino sat quietly as she listened to the two sins chattering away in her head, eventually she shushed them due to their voices overlapping and giving her a headache.

Why was she born into a life that from the very moment of conception meant that she would become a murderer? Why couldn't she have been human? Then she would've at least had the choice to kill, but she guessed it didn't matter either way, even if she had been born human Gluttony and Wrath would still be there… They were her sins to bear.

Orino Morie, a ghoul, who wanted nothing more than to lead a simple quiet life, nothing more than to be human, knew that no matter how badly she wanted these things they would never happen, that life just wasn't in the cards for her. So she would have to settle for pretending to be human, at least then she could trick herself into thinking she wasn't a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

The Investigator

Orino Morie, Juuzou read the name on the screen as he looked over her public record, it was completely clean not even a stupid parking ticket! Then again she could've easily created a new identity, or had her record wiped clean. He looked to the picture which sat beside her name, that smile of hers, he'd looked back at the DVD the Yoko had left for them, it was the same. Sure one was impish and another was normal, but Juuzou could tell that they were indeed the same. He leaned back in his chair a smirk playing on his lips, he would have to get close to her in order to get some hard proof.

"Orino!" Nishiki scolded sternly, "stop tripping over nothing! You're turning this place into a hazard zone!" Orino picked herself up from the floor, her hand on her nose and tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said as she sniffled, while rubbing at her eyes, she'd really hit the floor hard that time and she couldn't catch herself since she was holding a tray of drinks; that's why her nose took the weight of the fall, luckily she was a ghoul so if it was broken then it would heal quickly. A familiar giggle came and Orino looked past Nishiki, who turned, to find Juuzou standing behind him.

"Orino-chan's like a clumsy clown, it's so fun to watch you fall!" He exclaimed.

"Suzuya-kun that's mean!" She cried, Nishiki turned back to her.

"Go clean up already!" He ordered, "you've got dust on your face. Hinami, bring me the mop please!"

Orino sighed as she stood and went to the staff bathroom. She looked in the mirror only to find that she did indeed have dust on her face, which didn't speak well of her sweeping abilities. After splashing water on her face then drying it, she sighed while putting her hand over her nose, which had a dull throbbing sensation.

"That really did hurt…"

"You should be more careful!" Suddenly Juuzou appeared in the mirror just behind her, she yelped in surprise as she spun to him.

"S-S-S-SUZUYA-KUN?!" She cried, "w-wh-what are you doing in the staff bathroom?! This one's for girls only!" She cried in obvious discomfort. The restroom was no bigger than a closet how could he have gotten in without her noticing? He tilted his head to one side curiously.

"So? What's it matter?" He then smiled as he waved his hand vertically as a sign for her to calm down, "ah, don't worry I'm not gonna attack you or anything!" She was trapped in tiny space with an Investigator who, according to Wrath, was an out of the closet Psycho! Not good!

"Th-that's not something you say to someone who you're in a bathroom with them!" She turned to the door, placing a firm grip on its handle, when she pulled it open Juuzou leaned against the doors surface, causing it to close with a slam.

"Hold on a second!" He exclaimed and she snapped her head up to him. "I wanna ask you something before you go~" He sang.

"Couldn't you ask me when we're not in this awkward setting?!" He shook his head.

"Nu-huh, it's gotta be now otherwise you'll get distracted by work!" He explained with a grin, "or be busy with falling on your face!" he giggled and her shoulders slumped.

"That was such an unnecessary comment."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd go out on a date with me?" The question made her blink a few times, then his words finally sunk in.

"E-E-EEEEEH?!" She cried while pointing at herself, and Juuzou laughed heartily with a grin. "Y-Y-YOU'RE ASKING ME OUT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! AND WE'RE IN A BATHROOM!"

"Huuh? What's it matter if I know you or not? Strangers go on dates all the time!" He exclaimed his grin still prominent, "so what do you say?" The shock left her body finally and she sighed a bit. A ghoul going on a date with an investigator was definitely not a good idea, then again, she did find him interesting and he really seemed like the type of person that she shouldn't miss out on knowing.

 _"Turn her down!"_ Wrath ordered.

 _"Do not go on a date with him!"_ Gluttony agreed.

"Erm, well. I'm fine with going out with you, but I'd rather not call it a date… That label makes me nervous."

 _"NOT CALLING IT A DATE DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY!"_ Wrath shouted.

 _"Dear, oh dear, the Lambs turned rebellious."_ Gluttony sighed.

"Oookaaay~" Juuzou cheered, she could call it whatever she wanted to it didn't matter to him, either way he was getting a chance to become close with her to find proof of her being a ghoul, which he was sure to find once he made it into her house.

"Orino what're you doing in there?!" Nishiki shouted as he opened the door suddenly, shoving both Juuzou and Orino to the other side of the small space. Both of them stumbled and Juuzou caught himself by putting his hands on the wall, meanwhile Orino's back was rammed into the sink and she had to lean back to keep her face from running into Juuzou's.

Nishiki froze completely when he saw the two, Orino leaning back over the sink and trapped between Juuzou's arm, from his angle it appeared as though the two were kissing and trying to go further than just that.

"N-Nishiki-san!" Orino exclaimed as she craned her neck to look at him, Juuzou looked over his shoulder to the bespectacled waiter.

"Ah~ hello!" He greeted with a grin, Nishiki stood frozen for a long moment before the shock on his face turned to rage.

"OOOORRIIIIINOOOOOO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "TRYING TO GET BUSY DURING WORK HOURS IS TOTALLY INNAPROPRIATE!" She yelped and began to push on Juuzou's shoulder for him to back away but he couldn't go anywhere with Nishiki holding the door open, since it took up most of the room and its edge was already brushing against Juuzou's back.

"W-w-wait! Th-that's not the case! That's not what's happening!" She stuttered, and Nishiki put his hands on his hips.

"OH REALLY?! THEN WHAT AM I LOOKING AT HUH?!"

"A-a-an accident! I-its' your fault anyway!"

"HOW THE HELL'S IT-" Someone cleared their throat, and then the Manager came into view and Orino felt that she would literally die of embarrassment.

"Perhaps if you were to move out of the way, Nishiki-kun, then Orino-chan could explain to you what's happened in a less awkward way." He explained calmly, Nishiki only nodded as he stepped out of the way of the door, Juuzou moved and Orino darted past him to removed herself from the humiliating room. Once everything was explained to both the Manager and Nishiki the only question left was, why had Juuzou followed her into the bathroom in the first place? That was a question she refused to answer herself and so Juuzou answered it for her.

"I went in after her to ask her out!"

"Huh?" Both the Manager and Nishiki raised a brow at that.

"Orino-chan, meet me at Donut Meister at six tonightokaaay~" He exclaimed as he bounced off, leaving Orino with her boss and fellow employee, who gave her questioning looks to which she responded with a nervous smile along and a shrug.

What was she thinking? Agreeing to going out on a date with an investigator… So what if he seemed exactly like the type of person she'd want to have in her life, that didn't mean she should go get herself exposed over it! Sometimes she was so naïve… Wrath was the one who reminded her of that throughout the day, beating her down with harsh words, and Gluttony wasn't much help either. A new agreement was made between the three, for one single day Orino would have full control and consciousness, if the other two showed up then things would go sour fast. Gluttony and Wrath promised they wouldn't interrupt her outing with Juuzou, but she didn't trust their word much, if at all.

As she went to the popular sweets shop both Gluttony and Wrath were telling her what not to do, what not to say, how not to act, then they proceeded to give her advice she really didn't want.

 _"Wait a sec, I didn't know you swung that way Orino!"_ Wrath exclaimed, Orino kneaded her brows together as she whispered lowly.

"What do you mean?"

 _"Well you're going out on a date with a girl after all!"_

"For the final time, Wrath, Suzuya-kun is a boy." Orino hissed.

 _"WHERE'S THE PROOF, I WANNA KNOW WHERE'S THE PROOF?!"_

 _"As forward as ever, Wrath."_ Gluttony chimed.

"Would you two shut up!" She hissed again as she came upon Juuzou.

"Huh?" He questioned as he hardly caught what she said.

"Huh?" She echoed, then Wrath gave her a mental kick.

 _"He heard you!"_ Gluttony exclaimed.

 _"Say something stupid!"_ Wrath pushed, Orino shook her head.

"A-Ah I meant to say, good evening, Suzuya-kun!" She exclaimed quickly.

"Oh-ho! Good evening to you too!" Juuzou greeted happily as she approached him, she was having trouble focusing due to the two voices shouting their advice in her head. "Are you alright?" He questioned, "your eyes are all shifty you seem like your minds going to other places." He stated with a look of curiosity on his face, Orino was surprised at his perceptiveness as was Wrath.

 _"She's a witch! Push her down and run!"_ Wrath hissed.

 _"He's adorable! Tie him up and let me keep him!"_ Gluttony whispered.

 _"She!"_

 _"He!"_

"I'm fine," she said with a smile, "let's just go in already." She dreaded the idea of having to eat regular food.

 _"Dear, if you don't want to suffer through it just tell him you're watching you weight."_ Gluttony advised. _"Afterwards I'll be sure to eat enough humans for the three of us!"_ The delight in her tone made Orino shiver.

 _"That's so wimpy, eat the damn donuts!"_ Wrath exclaimed.

"I told you once, I won't tell you again, shut up." Orino whispered lowly, as she stood near Juuzou.

 _"Hey, we're on this date too! Even if it's with a girl…"_ Wrath stated.

"You're making it difficult."

 _"Fine, fine we'll back off for now, but if we see things going awry we're going to speak up!"_ Gluttony conceded, and they both went silent causing Orino to sigh in relief, juggling a mental conversation with two separate personalities and a real conversation as well was tiring.

"Orino-chan~" Juuzou waved a hand in front of her face, she looked up to him as she snapped back to herself.

"Sorry, just a little tired is all." Juuzou gave her a strange smirk before they took their seats.

There was definitely something up with that girl, but he guessed he would find out soon enough. He had sat them near the back of the restaurant, making sure that Orino took the seat which had her facing away from the window, and as Juuzou took his seat he looked past her and out the far off window the snow had picked up more than it had when she'd met him in front of the restaurant, he knew for a fact that she'd been too distracted with herself to notice the weather on her way there. He could only hope that she hadn't watched the weather the night before, which had blatantly stated that a white out snow storm would be hitting the city that day.

She had forced herself to eat three donuts, it was beyond horrible, and Juuzou was pushing for her to eat a fourth which she'd denied politely, she'd proven her point already she shouldn't have to eat any more than that.

 _"Hey, I know I'm supposed to stay quiet during all this, but remember Orino, this girl's an Investigator you've got to be at least a little suspicious about her, you've had your guard down for too long."_ Wrath warned sternly before going quiet again, Orino felt her lips curl in at her other personalities words. Wrath was right, Orino had been so caught up in pretending to be human she'd forgotten to remain suspicious of Doves, she'd actually begun to believe she was human and the realization that she was only fooling herself just caused her self-loathing to increase.

"Um, Suzuya-kun." Orino stood as she watched him devour another donut, "I've had a wonderful time with you, but I'm feeling kinda tired, I think I'll head home now." Juuzou jumped up.

"I'll walk you there!" He exclaimed, then he glanced up and did a sort of double take, "woah check it out!" He said as he pointed behind her, when she turned she saw snow coming down hard and heavy. "You'll really need someone to walk you home if it's snowing like that, it's dangerous ya know."

Soon the two teens were moving along quickly as the snow continued to pick up, luckily Orino didn't live too far from Donut Meister, but with the storm slowing them down it ended up taking them around fifteen minutes to make it to her home.

Orino opened the front door widely as she and Juuzou stepped inside, she was quick to close the door behind them.

"Uwah! It was so cold!" Juuzou exclaimed, and Orino nodded while telling him to make himself comfortable, he could wait out the storm there; when she'd said that another strange smirk crossed his lips before he took a seat on her couch. Orino made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

 _"Orino, kick her out."_ Wrath ordered suddenly, causing Orino to look up and shake her head in confusion.

 _"Yes, you should get rid of him quickly."_ Gluttony agreed, Orino turned on the sink as she responded.

"What's with you two?"

 _"He's got something planned and you're trapped here with him."_ Gluttony explained, _"we saw the look on his face, it's not safe. Bear in mind if you go down we all go down, so get him out."_

 _"Or at least agree to let me fight her if she decides to attack you."_ Wrath said, Orino sighed, the Pig and the Fox were two murderous sins who wanted to watch humanity suffer for the sake of vengeance, but Orino knew that they wouldn't tell her something like that if it weren't true. They may have wanted to wreak havoc on humanity but their main goal in life was to keep Orino safe, or at the very least still breathing.

"I give you permission." Orino whispered.

"Permission for what?" She turned to find Juuzou sitting on her counter top, kicking his legs back and forth lazily.  
"U-uh, permission to, help yourself to anything in the fridge!" She said quickly, luckily she always kept her fridge stocked up with human food… But that was for the scrappers Gluttony kept in a location not far from their home.

"Alrightie~" He sang happily as he opened the fridge, "UWAH! How come you have so many sweets?!" He questioned as he looked on the multiple cakes and pastry's within the fridge.

The two settled down, Juuzou eating some strawberry short cake he'd found in the fridge and Orino drinking coffee in an attempt to calm her stomach, as she told herself not to throw up and over and over again.

"How come you've got such a big house?" Juuzou questioned and Orino looked from the TV to him, "you look around my age, most people this young live in crappy apartments and with you working as a waitress there's no way you'd be able to afford living her on just that salary."

"Ah, well, I come from money." She explained, "Told my parents I would be fine living in an apartment, but they refused because they wanted me to live the high life even away from home."

"Uwah, so you don't even need a job then! You could just leach off your parents!" He exclaimed, "think of all the cakes you could buy!" Then he gasped, "that's why your fridge is filled with cakes isn't it!" She chuckled at that.

"You caught me! But I like having a job, and I really don't like the idea of my parents sending me money for no reason…"

The electricity went out and Orino gasped, that wasn't good. Whenever the power went out it meant there was nothing to distract her, or the two sins inside her, which meant the two would grow restless, it always happened whenever things were quiet and it was always so painful because each of them wanted control at the same time, an internal fight always ensued making Orino feel like she was being ripped apart from the inside. Even thinking about it caused her great anxiety which projected through her breathing.

"Ne, ne, what's wrong with you? You're breathing all heavy." Juuzou stated as he finished off the last of the cake. "Afraid of the dark?"

"Y-yeah, you could say that I guess…" She could feel Gluttony feeding on her anxiety, Wrath beginning to shout at the other, and the two immediately began to struggle for control.

"Or are you hungry?" The question caused her to hesitate, what did he mean by hungry? She let out a strained laugh.

"Why would I be hungry? I ate three whole donuts before we came here." Juuzou smirked at that.

"Because ghouls don't eat donuts." She wanted to deny him, but when he said that Wrath and Gluttony went crazy and Orino lost control. Her flaming dual ukaku exploded from her back and she pounced on him quickly.

"Hello, again Little Girl!" Wrath cooed, then something stung her stomach, she looked down to find a small quinque knife lodged into her stomach, Wrath distanced herself immediately as she scolded herself for assuming he was unarmed, she removed the knife from her stomach and threw it on the floor.

"I knew you were the Yoko!" He chuckled as he stood with a grin.

"You don't know anything!" Wrath exclaimed, "but I know that you'll be fun to kill!"

"No!" Orino's inner cry was actually strong enough to come out of her mouth, Juuzou was taken aback at her sudden change in tone. "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up, Orino! Your inner anger's the reason I took control instead of Gluttony!" Wrath charged him, he was only barely able to avoid her attacks with how fast she was, but he held off on attacks of his own to see if she'd say anything else like she did before.

"Wrath, Orino's right you shouldn't kill him! Big Madam says he's an excellent scrapper let's keep him!" Her voice had changed again, and at the mention of his Mama Juuzou had hesitated in his movements. "Stay out of this Gluttony!" Wrath growled as she released a spray of shards on him, he took cover behind the kitchen counter.

"Fine then, if you won't listen to me then I'm taking over!"

"No please! Just stop!" Orino shouted, "if you two hadn't shown up we wouldn't have to fight him now!" He heard her cry, then when he looked out from behind the counter he seemed to be looking at a different ghoul from the two he'd seen before, her body language and general atmosphere had shifted in a totally different direction from earlier.

"Why hello there, Dear." She greeted delicately, "don't be shy, come out where I can see you." Her tone, the way she looked at him, it was just like how Big Madam used to… Something inside him was straining. "Don't you want to see your Mama again?" She questioned, he stood from behind the counter trying to shake himself out of his initial shock. "Or are you in the market for a new Mama?" She was suddenly right in front of him, her hand resting gently on his cheek, "I'd be happy to fill that position for you." A knife nearly lodged itself into her eye, luckily she was quick enough to avoid it and dart to the other side of the room.

"Rei-chan," he said lowly, "this ghoul isn't just the Yoko is she? She's more than that, she's a gourmet too."

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm not Yoko at all!" She exclaimed, "that would be Wrath, she's the one who pounced on you at the beginning, the Lamb was getting in both of our ways though." She took the lamb pendant from her hair and threw it on the ground, "but I won't let her interrupt us, no matter how much she cries about it."

She was gone, a snicker from behind he turned only to be knocked off his feet, hitting the wall with a loud thud he sprung to his feet and charged her his knives at the ready, Gluttony dodged him gracefully as though she were dancing.

"Hm, you really would be a good scrapper huh?"

"That's what Mama always said!" He exclaimed with a smile as he thrust a knife into her chest, she took the opportunity to grab his arm and spin him around so that his back was to her.

"Time to sleep," she said as she pressed her thumb against a certain pressure point in his neck, causing him to lose consciousness instantly.

Gluttony smiled wickedly, at last she finally had a scrapper that was actually worth something, and that time Orino wouldn't get away with freeing him, because if she tried then Gluttony would hunt him down and kill him as punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Scrapper Juuzou

He woke in darkness, sobbing echoed through the large stone prison from the other captives hidden away in separate cells, as he inspected his surroundings he wondered if he'd been given back to his Mama since the cell he was in looked so similar to the one he inhabited back then.

"I'm so glad to see you're awake," he looked beyond the bars of his prison only to find Orino smiling down at him, no not Orino, Juuzou may have only just met her but he could tell that the person standing before him was not Orino. "I was afraid I'd put you in a coma." She said, she wore a cartoon style pig mask which covered her eyes and nose, her platinum hair held in place with a pig barrette, she wore an elegant evening gown and had perfect posture.

"Why am I chained up?" He questioned, his Mama never had him chained when he was in his cell.

"Because you've only just arrived, My Dear, and you _did_ try to kill me yesterday evening." She explained delicately, "you don't have to worry though, I'm your Mama now, and I'm nothing like that Dreadful Madam who kept you before, I'm much more civilized than that." Somehow Juuzou doubted that.

"I promise to be behave." He said, as he wondered if he should try and escape, or if he should wait for CCG to show up. He'd told Shinohara his suspicion of Orino and had explained his plan to get close to the girl, Shinohara had insisted Juuzou wear a wire, along with a tracking device… But wait, the Pig said that he'd been there since the evening before, the CCG would've come in by then, why weren't they there?

"And I'm sure you'll make good on that promise, but for now, I'm leaving you like this. I'll unchain you when it's time for the performance tonight." She began to walk away but stopped, "oh by the way, I know it's been a while since you've scrapped but I expect a show worthwhile." She continued on, her heels clicking on the stone as she went.

"Rei-chan, this woman says she's my Mama now. What does that mean?" He paused before answering himself in a lower tone. "Do well in the performance tonight and let her praise you." He shifted his arms above his head, the chains rattling as he did so. "But, Rei-chan should I try to escape? Juuzou-kun isn't a scrapper anymore, Juuzou-kun is an investigator." He lowered his head some. "Escape and kill the new Mama, go back to CCG." "So neither Rei-chan or Juuzou-kun know what to do…"

 _"Please Gluttony let him go, he didn't do anything to you!"_ Orino pleaded, she didn't know him well, she didn't know him at all, but no person deserved to be chained up and caged like an animal.

"Isn't it always the case though? No one ever does anything to me, but it doesn't make breaking them any less fun. Suzuya-kun already seems to understand how the situation works, but I should've guessed he'd know considering his background." Gluttony said as she sat at her vanity, and began to apply lipstick.

 _"He already went through it once! Don't make it happen again! Find your humanity!"_

"I can't find what I don't have, and you shouldn't talk like you're not the same. That's your problem you know, you've never embraced what you truly are and that's why you end up in situations like these."

 _"That's not true! Even if we're ghouls that doesn't mean we don't have humanity somewhere inside!"_ Gluttony had always been the problem from the very beginning, she was always the one who caused Orino the most grief, Wrath was, of course, difficult as well but she wasn't as greedy as Gluttony nor was she as conniving, also she was more concerned for Orino's wellbeing, in her own rough way. _"I end up in these situations because of you!"_

"You are me, and I am you." Gluttony recited the words that always made Orino tremble.

 _"What should I do?"_ Orino questioned, _"no one can live happily this way, what should I do? What should I do?"_

"Become a memory." Gluttony said gently, and Orino was silent.

"Good evening, My Sweet." Tsukiyama greeted as Gluttony ushered him into her home.

"Good evening to you as well." She chimed.

"My, my you seem more chipper than usual, has something good happened?" He questioned and Gluttony found her smile widening.

"Oh yes, two very good things have happened!" She exclaimed, "I've found a scrapper who I know will be sure to entertain us!" Tsukiyama clapped his hands together.

"Magnifique!" He cheered, "you've been searching for so long, I hope he lives up to your standards."

"There's more, Darling," she said as she touched his arm, "Orino and Wrath have both gone silent!" Tsukiyama's eyes widened.

"Wha-what that's never happened before, whenever your around you're always complaining about Wrath shouting and Orino weeping! What does that mean?" He questioned, "will you be in control forever?!" He grinned.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon." She said as they took their seats at the dining table. "But I do hope it's the case, then I can eat to my heart's content!"

Juuzou remained silent as he sat on his knees motionless as he waited for the woman claiming to be his new Mama to come free him. He'd made up his mind on what to do finally, and refused to give it anymore thought. Footsteps drifted closer to him, the other captives being held in separate cells began to whimper and sob as the ominous steps drew nearer.

"Suzuya-kun." He raised his head slowly as he watched her unlock and open the cell door, "are you ready, Dear?" She questioned.

"Yes, Mama." He answered with a smile, she came closer to him until she was just inches before him, she crouched down to his eye level, taking his chin in her hand.

"Are you going to be obedient? I won't tolerate bad behavior like the other evening."

"I'll be good, I promise." She smiled sweetly at that, and her eyes fell a bit.

"Good, because," she held up remnants of the wire and tracker that he'd been wearing, "no one's coming to get you out of here. It was destroyed in our little scuffle yesterday." She smiled once again, Juuzou was silent as he watched her drop the devices onto the floor. "You're just so adorable you know." She said before unchaining him, then applying new chains to his wrists in order to lead him on. "Come now, it's time for you to fight for me."

Juuzou was transported to Gluttony's arena, where a poor unsuspecting victim waited for scrapper Juuzou to prepare him for dinner.

"That's my Juuzou!" Big Madam shouted, as she approached Gluttony, "what do you think you're doing with my Rei-chan?!" She questioned as she towered over Gluttony who only continued to watch through her opera glasses.

"He's not yours any more, Madam, he's mine now. Weren't you always the one saying how much I would've loved to see him scrap? Well you were right, it's quite an art form the way he goes about it."

"You stole my Rei-chan! How dare you!" Just then Big Madam threw a punch at her, Gluttony broke the large Madam's wrist without hesitation, the woman cried out and Gluttony smiled.

"Would you like me to throw you down in the ring with Juuzou? I'm sure he wouldn't mind preparing you for dinner." The Madam whimpered away.

A loud scream was heard and Gluttony became confused, the human who was meant to be killed was still alive, and Juuzou was nowhere to be found.

"Gluttony look!" Tsukiyama exclaimed as she lowered her opera glasses, Juuzou, was attacking the audience, not only that, but the CCG had arrived as well. It didn't make sense; she'd destroyed the tracking device so how were the Doves able to find her location?

"Go now, Tsukiyama." She ordered, as she turned away from him calmly. Orino and Wrath began to speak up once again, so then they weren't gone after all…

"Where're you going, Sweet?!" He called.

"Just go!" Her ukaku expanded and she darted out of the arena, she couldn't stay there any longer not if she were to continue living.

She was in a quick escape when something fell on her from above, the sudden weight caused her to go off kilter and she was smashed into the floor of the underground hallway, her mask breaking into pieces and falling away from her. Her exposed face twisted into a grimace; she looked over her shoulder to see Juuzou sitting atop her back, smiling down at her.

"Hello again, Mama." He mocked, she snickered at him he really was too adorable. The scythe that he'd wielded in his skirmish with Wrath came into her line of sight, she guessed his comrades had brought it for him. "I'm really so glad I went out of my way to get to know Orino-chan, I thought I would only catch the Yoko but as it turns out I caught a Gourmet too! This is so exciting!" He exclaimed, "I'll get a new quinque!" Gluttony laughed again.

"I see now why Orino agreed to go out with you," her voice was somewhat strained, "actually I noticed it a while back. You're quite charming even in a situation like this."

"Oh-ho! Why thank you!" He exclaimed, "don't take this personally, but I'm gonna have to kill you now!" He giggled as he raised his scythe.

"Sorry, Dear, but I can't let that happen." Her eyes grew darker, "it's up to you now Wrath!" He brought the blade down only to have her move her head to the side, the blade was lodged into the stone flooring and then a low chuckle came from the ghoul beneath him, slowly turning into a boastful laugh.

"You're so dead!" She growled through a grin, and her ukaku burst from her back, hardening into sharp shards as it did so, Juuzou felt one of the shards pierce his leg and he jumped away from her, leaving his Jason stuck in the concrete. "What do you think?" She was on her feet before Juuzou even saw her move, "should I kill you with your own quinque?" She questioned as she pulled the weapon from its confines, "I must say it's quite a beauty, whoever this poor sap used to be you make good use of him don't you?" He was silent as he didn't like the sudden change in personality that girl transitioned into, her grin widened and she dropped his quinque on the floor, placing a foot on its blade, she gave it a rough shove causing it to slide just before Juuzou's feet. He gave her a questioning look. "Our fight wouldn't be much fun otherwise." She explained.

He slid his foot under the handle of his Jason and kicked it into the air where he caught it with a certain level of grace, he returned her mad grin as he readied himself for a fight.

 _"Please Wrath just run away!"_ Orino cried from inside her, Juuzou swung his scythe but she avoided the attack skillfully as she hardened her ukaku and attempted to cut him in half.

 _"Don't run, he knows too much! He destroyed my arena!"_ Gluttony exclaimed, Juuzou and she continued going head to head.

 _"Stay out of it Gluttony! Leave him alone!"_

 _"Orino! Charming as he may be, a human isn't worth dying for! He knows our names, our face, our locations, we have to kill him and go into hiding! Get rid of him already!"_ Wrath took a bite out of his arm, he sliced her stomach with his quinque.

 _"Who're you to decide whether or not humans are worth dying for?! I never said anything about dying! Just stop fighting and run already!"_

 _"Have you forgotten what his kind did to you?!"_

 _"Of course not! How could I?! But just because I remember doesn't mean I have to dwell! I was able to forgive and forget all that when you two showed up!"_

 _"Dwell in the past! Reside in the memories of the gluttony you wished for!"_ Gluttony screamed, _"you wanted to devour every last human! You wanted to break them like they broke you! Devour their flesh, soul, hope, will to live! Devour their everything!"_

 _"Wrath! Please I don't wanna die!"_

 _"And you won't so long as she ensures he's dead!"_ She thrust her ukaku at his forehead, ready to deliver the final blow.

 _"Don't you remember why you were created Wrath?!"_ She stopped short of his forehead. _"I created you, both you and Gluttony. I created you because I couldn't handle the hate I harbored for the people who'd captured me, for the humans who used me as a test subject. I wasn't strong enough, and the hatred I felt only made it worse, that's when you appeared, all nasty and ready to protect me at a moment's notice, ready to exact my wrath for me."_

 _"I was made for the same reason! I was here before Wrath! You weren't strong enough to exact such powerful greed and that's why I was created! To indulge in the greed, you needed! It's thanks to me that you even escaped that wretched place!"_ Gluttony cried.

 _"No it's not! It's thanks to Wrath! She's the one who had control when we escaped! You took over afterwards and began to devour everything in sight!"_

"You were only a little girl then…" Wrath's statement caused Juuzou to blink, "I was made, so that you wouldn't have to suffer through the sin of wrath, it was too much for your little body to handle." Her ukaku disappeared, and she sat on her knees.

 _"I don't need protecting from Suzuya-kun, we can escape him easily, the one I need protecting from is Gluttony, who was born of a needless desire. You've done terrible things to humans too, Wrath, but, it's because deep down somewhere I really can't ever let go of the rage they instilled in me back then, Gluttony has calmed into needlessness because my want to devour vanished long ago."_ Juuzou craned his neck to one side as he looked at her.

"You're both evil, you're both sins, but just because you're evil doesn't mean you can't make good decisions or have good intent," she and Wrath were speaking together then, "if anything it gives you more of a reason to do so. I don't need Gluttony anymore, and I don't think I ever needed her in the first place." Her body was becoming lighter as she spoke, "but I'll always need Wrath, because without you I wouldn't be able to continue living. Wrath is my rescuer." She raised her eyes, "just as the CCG is yours."

Juuzou blinked a few times. Which one… Was she? What was she talking about? Sins, rescuers, evil, was their fight over with? The ghoul before him blinked a few times, before speaking again.

"I, _we_ , made a mistake. Forgive us." Her ukaku extended again and she flew off, leaving a small aftershock behind.

Stumbling down the stairs and crashing through Uta's door, she collapsed from her injuries as blood pooled around her. The store was closed, thankfully, and Uta was the only one present, he went to her side quickly.

"Wrath! Are you okay?"

"Not… Wrath…" She breathed and Uta shook his head.

"Which are you then? Gluttony?"

"Gluttony's gone, for good." She rasped, "I-I couldn't go to Anteiku," she said quickly, "so I figured I'd go to the one guy I know who loves a little chaos in his life." He shook his head with a laugh, before lifting her and taking her into the back room where he would allow himself to be cannibalized for her sake.

"Juuzou!" Shinohara called as he came running to his partner's aid, "what happened where's Gourmet Gluttony?" Juuzou shook his head.

"…I'm not sure." He looked in the direction she'd flown off in, "it's a total mystery to me." He looked back to Shinohara, "speaking of mysteries, how'd you find this place anyway?"

"Ah, well, yesterday evening we were monitoring your infiltration when you got into that fight, we went to the sight immediately and when we got there the Gourmet had just left. Luckily we were able to catch up with her, we were gonna take her down then but we thought it would be best if we waited for her to show us a location like this, so that we could free the captives she'd taken." Shinohara placed a hand on Juuzou's shoulder, "sorry for making you go through this…" Juuzou shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, nothing bad happened." He assured with a smile, but Shinohara noticed his eyes were somewhat glossed over, and he frowned as he knew Juuzou had been faced with his past trauma's once again. "But Yoko and Orino-chan are still out there." Juuzou added as he stood.

The two ghouls that escaped would have to wait, since there were still arrests to be made within the arena and victims to free from their shackles.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Decision

A week drifted by slowly as Orino's body struggled to heal itself, she'd been staying with Uta in those days since she couldn't return to her home and was reluctant to go to Anteiku, she didn't want everyone being found out because of her.

"Your recovering so slowly because you're not eating enough!" Uta scolded as he sat next to her, she sighed.

"I don't want to eat humans." She stated tiredly as she leaned back in her seat.

"I know that, that's why I've been letting you feed from me, but you've got to eat more."

"No way, I hate cannibalizing you it feels wrong, and I don't want you killing on my behalf either. Though I will admit I'm quite famished." Uta was the only person who cared for all three, now two, personalities, usually the people she encountered only liked one of the three or only ever met them whilst they were wreaking havoc, but not Uta, it was because they wreaked so much havoc that he liked them all.

"Wrong or not, eat." He demanded as he came closer to her, she sighed, if she didn't do it willingly then he would surely force her to eat, she sunk her teeth in.

With the help of Uta, Orino was nearly recovered within the next few days, if anything she could finally leave his shop, but not without a disguise of course, it was because of that fact that Orino decided to go for a completely different look: She dyed her hair coal black, a stark contrast from the platinum color she'd sported before, straightened it, and changed her part so that her bangs covered one side of her face. She also wore contact lenses changing her cherry orbs to light blue, and finally she wore an extra sweater underneath the one she was already clad in, so that she appeared heavier than she actually was.

"If I hadn't known you were changing your look then I wouldn't even know it was you!" Uta assured her, "though it seems no matter what you do, you only look more and more delicious." He stated with glint of mischief in his eye, and Orino flinched a bit, those types of comments always made her so uncomfortable.

She wasn't out of the woods just because she'd escaped the CCG, no, she still saw her picture on the news every day warning citizens about the Yoko ghoul. Speaking of Yoko, Orino found that Wrath had become much calmer ever since that fateful night the CCG had busted into Gluttony's horrible arena of death. Wrath no longer screamed for control or raged about murdering innocent humans, not that her rage had died of course, but Orino couldn't believe that Gluttony had caused Wrath so much distress, the two had always gotten along well enough.

She'd gone to a book store located in a separate ward than Uta's shop, she'd decided to go at night time since it would be less likely that she would be recognized at that time. She smiled contently as she carried along a small bag with a book inside, gripping, along with the bags plastic handles, a flashlight she'd brought along. Orino had been waiting for months for the that books release, she couldn't wait to get back so that she could read it. She hopped over a large puddle as she went, how exciting it was to be out and about once more.

Someone jumped out from behind her, she heard their feet hit the concrete, she spun around only to have a strong grasp come around her neck as she was lifted off the ground, she inhaled through her nose analyzing the person scent, human. She lashed out, landing a solid kick to the man's groin, he released her immediately and dropped to his knees where she then delivered a kick to his face, strong enough to knock him out.

Another attacker came at her head on, this one in a dark hoodie, she was quick to whip out the flashlight she'd brought, hitting the devices switch swiftly the lights beam began to blink rapidly; just as the man was about to grab her, she pointed the strobing light directly into his eyes, disorienting and frightening the man as he covered his eyes and stepped back. Orino took the opportunity to ram her shoulder into the man's lower ribcage, he stumbled over his unconscious accomplice before splashing into the large puddle Orino had leapt over just before the attack.

She ran. How foolish was she? Sure night time meant lesser chances of being discovered and reported, but it also meant higher chances of being attacked by stupid thugs. Wrath had been angered once again as she ranted about those dirty humans trying to harm them, she wanted to kill them, Orino wouldn't allow it, not while they'd just been identified by the CCG.

Orino had run none stop until she'd crossed into another ward, once she was sure that neither of the men had followed her, she stopped to catch her breath. She'd still yet to fully recover and so running so hard and fast for so long took a much larger toll on her than it normally would have.

"Uwwaaaah! Good job Orino-chan!" She heard a familiar voice chime, she turned to find Juuzou Suzuya emerging from the shadows, "you managed to fight those two off without killing them! I don't think I've ever met such a humane ghoul!" He exclaimed as he approached her, Wrath had gone silent at the sight of him.

"A-ah, Orino? I think you've got me confused with someone else." She said to him as she took a step back, Juuzou giggled at that.

"Come on! There's no need to pretend!" He cheered, "I know it's you, because I've been watching you for a while now, along with that other ghoul." What? He'd been watching them? For how long? Were his comrades attacking Uta as they spoke? What was she to do?! Wrath stayed silent as she waited to hear more from the unpredictable Investigator. "By the way," he shoved his hand into his pocket and removed a hair clip in the shape of a lamb, Orino took a step forward when she'd seen it, it'd been missing ever since their date. "This belongs to you right?" Orino wanted to take it from him, but wondered if she should continue acting as though she hadn't met him before, he could've easily been lying about watching her.

"It doesn't belong to me, if you found it on the street you should take it to a police box." She offered lightly, Juuzou scratched the back of his head.

"Ah~ I don't have a good history with police box's…" He trailed off, and Orino raised a brow.

"Wait a second, did you have something to do with those guys attacking me?!" She questioned as she thought on his earlier praise.

"Of course!" He answered with a grin, "I paid those two Moron's to attack you! Ya know, to see which personality I was gonna approach." Orino kneaded her brows together at that, "I didn't want to blindly walk into a fight with three different people like before, it was bizarre! But really cool that you all fight differently!" Orino raised a hand to her temple.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, just stay away from me!" She exclaimed as she turned, but when she did she was met with another Investigator, she recalled him to be the older gentleman whom was Juuzou's partner.

"Orino Morie." He called her name and she flinched, "come quietly and we won't hurt you or your friend who runs the mask shop." So they really had been watching her, she lowered her eyes.

"Please… Don't make me fight." She said, though she wasn't really talking to either of the investigators.

 _"Something I realized a little while ago,"_ Wrath said quietly, _"is that you grew to be independent from Gluttony, and look at you, you've become more confident because of it. Orino, I'm your Wrath, I'm your protector, however there will be a day when you won't need me anymore, I don't wanna be like Gluttony and over stay my welcome, living in denial and causing you to suffer. I want to become a natural part of you like she did. I want you to become better."_ Shinohara spoke up after a pause.

"We're not making you fight we're giving you the choice to- "

"But I'm not ready to fend for myself yet, I don't want you to go…" Orino said, Shinohara was taken aback.

"Ah, she's having another conversation with those other personalities of hers." Juuzou pointed out.

 _"You've gotta learn to stand on your own two feet,"_ Wrath stated, _"besides ever since Gluttony disappeared your inner rage has been lessening, and that's what always made me so strong, my passions been totally killed out. If you wanna get out of this jam, then you'll have to do it yourself."_

"Shinohara-san, she's not gonna come quietly," Juuzou stated as he released his Jason, "none of her personalities are the type to give up like that." He swung his Jason, only to have her catch it's blade with a single hand.

"I really don't have a choice here do I?" Her Ukaku erupted like fire, as she turned to Juuzou and pulled on his scythe, causing the young investigator to stumble toward her, she kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying from her. She then faced Shinohara, Jason in her bloody hand, had she been fully recovered there wouldn't have been so much blood.

"Juuzou! Remember she's a triple S Rated Ghoul!" Shinohara called out, Orino then looked back to the rising albino who smirked to her, she then crushed the blade of Juuzou's quinque, causing his eyes to go wide and his mouth to drop open.

"My Jason!" He cried as he watched what remained of his weapon clatter to the pavement.

She was suddenly before Shinohara, her Ukaku wrapped around him and threw him off to the side, where he collided with a wall of a building before falling to the ground, he was quick to push himself up and shake his head.

Juuzou began throwing his knives at Orino, a moving target was always the most fun to aim for, which was why he was disappointed to see that she wasn't moving around much at all, only stepping out of the way of his attacks, clearly distance attacks wouldn't be very effective on her.

Shinohara came running at her, she swatted him aside like his was little more than a bug. She turned to older man, despair buried in her eyes.

"Please, stay down." She said as she looked down on the two with watery eyes, "I don't want to kill you. Please don't turn me into a murderer."

"Then die!" Juuzou shouted, Orino turned to find that the white haired investigator was only inches away from her, he was quick to attack and Orino was slow to dodge, resulting in five knives being lodged into her torso.

Orino took a bold approach to the situation, instead of distancing herself she knocked what knives he held out of his hands, then she grabbed his hands tightly and stepped closer. Shinohara charged her as he saw his partner's predicament.

"Stop! Just stop attacking me!" She cried, causing Juuzou to blink as he stepped away from the odd ghoul, "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be born a ghoul! It's not my fault! Just leave me alone!" She then stepped back and swung Juuzou hard, causing him to collide with Shinohara as the two went flying away from the ghoul. She gave them one final look before retreating.

She hadn't left them in too bad a state, not even a bit, though she realized that during their fight Juuzou hadn't moved around as much as he did when he fought Gluttony and Wrath, it was more than likely due to injuries he'd obtained in the battle in Gluttony's arena.

 _"See? You did good on your own. You don't need me anymore."_ Wrath said calmly, and Orino knew that she was right. _"Let me merge with you."_ She ordered sternly.

"I will, but… Not just yet, I don't want to be alone right now…" Orino said as she continued on in the darkness. Where was she supposed to go? Uta's shop had likely been raided, her house was out of the question… Should she go to Anteiku? She didn't really have any other choice then did she? Surely, Yoshimura wouldn't mind putting her up for a night or so.

"My Jason," Juuzou whined as he looked on what remained of his quinque, "I can't believe she broke my Jason!" He exclaimed childishly, and Shinohara rubbed the back of his neck as he to inspected the weapon.

"Well, there's nothing much we can do about it… You'll have to work for a new quinque then won't you?" Juuzou whined again.

"I guess…" A smile crossed his lips, "and I know just where to get one." He stood suddenly and went running off into the night.

"Wait a sec! Where're you going Juuzou?!" Shinohara called after his subordinate, who didn't bother responding.

He was heading to the coffee shop where he knew Orino worked, he didn't expect her to have anywhere else to go, he was going to get a new quinque no matter what it took.

"Orino-chan," Yoshimura said her name as he sat coffee before her, meanwhile Touka tended to her wound, "you weren't followed were you?" He questioned.

"I don't believe so, I took many twists and turns at top speed, went through alley's and waterways, and I kept checking for the investigator's scents too, they shouldn't have been able to follow." She answered truthfully.

"Well, they know that you work here, if they end up coming to search for you I'll tell them I don't know where you are and I'll have Touka-chan come warn you so that you can escape." The elderly man assured with a kindly smile as he watched her sip the coffee he'd given her.

"Your coffee's always the best, Manager." She said with a sad smile, it was something that everyone in Anteiku understood: coffee was the only thing that ghouls and humans could share.

"Finish eating and then Touka-chan will show you to the vacant apartment upstairs." He said before walking off, Orino then continued eating the bloody meat which sat on a plate before her.

"Sorry, I'd let you stay in my apartment, but with both Hinami and I it's already a bit crowded." Touka said as she finished tending Orino's wound, she merely waved off the statement.

"No, no, it's fine. I think it's best I be alone now anyway…" She said slowly, "do you really think Uta will be okay?" Touka nodded.

"Definitely! I know you've not seen him in action, but he's a total badass! He'll be fine no doubt in my mind!" She assured with a smile, Orino lowered her gaze at that a small smile on her lips.

"Could you show me to the apartment now?" She questioned.

"Hm? But you've not finished eating yet." Touka pointed out, "you've gotta eat more if you want your hand to heal up quickly."

"…I'm just really tired…" Orino stated slowly, and Touka sighed.

"Not eating won't turn you into a human ya know. You're always's going to be a ghoul, nothing can change that."

"… I-I know, could you just… Please…"

Juuzou stood just across the street from Anteiku, he'd been watching the place ever since he'd discovered Orino worked there and so he knew that there were five apartment rooms above the shop, he also knew that only one of those rooms were being lived in; that's what he was looking for.

The shop had closed up and so then he was studying the balconies above along with the glass doors behind them, one had been lit up all night, the one that he knew was occupied. His eyes flickered to the room just next to it when the usually vacant chamber came alive with light, he squinted as he watched shadows passing by in the room. After a minute or so the shadows stopped moving, but the light to that room remained on and then a silhouette appeared in the glass leading to the balcony and Juuzou straightened as he watched the figure close the curtains.

It had to be Orino. He hurried across the street as he began to make his way to the apartment, even if it wasn't her then all he would have to do is apologize for the intrusion and leave.

Orino sighed as she locked the front door behind her, Wrath had been silent while she spoke to the Manager and Touka, but as they were finally alone she began to talk about the time they'd spent together, the time that she'd spent protecting Orino from the human's cruelty.

 _"What're you gonna do now?"_ Wrath questioned, _"I know you're not ready to get rid of me just yet."_ Orino was silent.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She responded as she began to remove the two sweaters she'd been wearing, throwing them down in the living room floor as she traveled to the bathroom, undressing the entire way.

 _"You should've killed those investigators, Idiot."_ Wrath scolded in an unusually clam fashion.

"I don't want to kill…" Orino said as she turned on the shower.

 _"It doesn't matter whether you wanna or not! You're a ghoul, that means you'll have to kill! You've got no choice! You can't rely on me to do this for you anymore."_ Wrath exclaimed sounding more tired than angry, Orino sank down to her knees as water poured over her.

"You're right…" She said, "I want you to help me make a choice."

 _"… What kind of choice?"_

Juuzou entered the apartment by way of the balcony door, he didn't even bother asking the Manager if Orino was there or not because when he stepped into the living room, sliding the door shut behind him, he saw the clothes she'd been wearing strewn about on the floor, and could smell the scent of blood in the air, he knew that she was there. He locked the balcony door behind him as a malicious smirk crept onto his face, only one of them would be leaving that apartment, honestly he didn't really care which one.

Juuzou followed the trail of clothes Orino had left behind, he came upon the restroom where the sound of running water drizzling came to his ears, along with Orino's voice.

"Yes, I'm absolutely certain," Orino said, "this is what I want to do. What do you think? Are you okay with it?" She was silent for a moment, "You're going away soon anyway… So then, we agree." He armed himself with his Bikaku knifes before opening the door quickly.

"So sorry to intrude like this~!" He called as he entered, his eyes darted downward only to find Orino sitting on the floor completely naked, her head down and her raven locks covering her face. She looked up at him with absolutely no passion in her, once again, ruby orbs.

"Why?" She questioned, taking Juuzou aback somewhat, "why do you keep chasing me?"

"You broke my quinque!" He explained with a grin, "I need a new one! You'll do nicely!" She looked away from him then, and she sighed.

"I don't want to die." She stated, and Juuzou prepared himself for a fight, "but, I also don't want to kill."

"You already have killed~!" Juuzou chimed, Orino slammed her hand on the wet tiles.

"No I didn't! It wasn't me! It was Gluttony and Wrath!" She wrapped her arms around her legs. "Because of those two, I never had to kill… Now Gluttony's gone, and Wrath is going away soon too." Juuzou tilted his head to one side curiously.

"Ne, aren't you gonna fight me?" He questioned.

"That's the thing, I don't want to die, I don't want to kill… But I can't avoid the latter if I keep on living." She raised her chin with another sigh, "I really don't want to take life, I don't want to be a ghoul. So I have to make a choice now, either kill or be killed." She stood, turning to him as she did so, and released her ukaku calmly. "I choose the latter."

"Eh?"

"I choose death." Orino stated, "I researched the making of quinque, they can't be made unless the kagune is released before the ghoul dies right?" She said as she looked back to her blazing wings. "This way you can use them as a quinque." Juuzou blinked a few times as she smiled kindly to him.

"Why in hell are you gonna let me kill you?" He questioned in wonder.

"I already told you, I had to make a choice. Besides that, Wrath is going to leave, I don't think I could handle being by myself, I'm just not that strong and I'm tired of worrying about whether or not I'll have to fight for my life, if the CCG is coming after me. I'm tired of worrying about the people I care about." She gave him a determined smile, "Wrath and I already agreed on this, so hurry up and kill me before we change our mind. Think of it as an apology for breaking your quinque earlier." Juuzou readied his knives once again.

"You really are the weirdest ghoul I've ever met!" He attacked her, blood splattered onto the walls and began to swirl down the drain as the water was quick to wash it away, Orino fell to the floor, her ukaku still flaming even as she lay under the showers drizzle. Juuzou smirked innocently as he looked on the dead girl. "I don't know why you made the stupid decision to die instead of kill, but I don't really care either," he knelt down before her, water dampening his white locks as his finger traced over her flaming wings, "because you'll make a wonderful quinque."


End file.
